It was just a kiss
by D'OmKeeper
Summary: A kiss isn't something to be afraid of, or at least this is what Damon has always thought about it: he had a lot of adventures, a lot of girls, and even when he didn't felt a thing for one of his women he just enjoyd himself with them. But what happens if this kiss in particular was shared with his little judgy? Will he be able to forget it?


That was just a kiss

Damon refused to believe that what happened between them was only the story of one night, a combination of fortuitous – or not, it depended on how you looked at it – factors who led her to the Salvatore boardinghouse and him, cynic asshole, to be a little less unbearable than usual, maybe even more obliging.

It has been a while since his eyes started to notice things, about her, rather pleasant: her petit body, for example, was curvy and quite charming; her green eyes were always secure about anything, limpid, almost totally incapable to lie; her black hair framed her face elegantly, falling back to her small shoulders with delicacy. These were all things that now he just couldn't keep ignoring.

It was for this reason that he kissed her, giving in at the desire to found out what her lips, so full and tempting, tasted like.

Yes, he kissed the _witchy_, his _littlebird_, the _judgy_ so full of herself of Mystic Falls… Bonnie, in other words.

And she returned that kiss, he was sure about it despite the fact that she was doing her best denying it, hiding herself from him almost like he was the reincarnation of some sort of plague.

Pity though that Damon was not – in the strict sense of the word – an easy person to avoid: with his stubbornness it was impossible to ignore, not to mention that he himself couldn't tolerate being cast aside so openly. Her attempts to shun away from his glare were so clear, that probably all the rest of their group managed to understand that something between them wasn't right. Bonnie was always nervous around him, but never in the way she was now, and even if he thought that the sight of her turning bright red because of his presence was really amusing, there was a limit to everything. Especially to his patience.

So now Damon was simply staring at her with no discretion at all, hoping to gain her attention in one way or another: he could not take his blue eyes off of her, following every little movement.

Only after a lot of time, Bonnie decided that that was enough and, raising her head away from the Grimoire set upon her legs, she stared back at him.

- What do you want, Damon? – she asked naively, wishing that he didn't remember or that he didn't intend to comment what happened two weeks ago, in the same room.

He smiled, mockingly.

- You, maybe.

Seeing her blushing repaid him of all the wait. In a moment he felt free to stand up and approaching the girl. They called her searching for help, trusting the witch to find an enchantment who was able to assist them in getting rid of the umpteenth big problem, but now his intentions were leading towards a totally different direction.

- Stay where you are, or I don't assure you that I won't fry your brain right away.

- And why on earth should you do that? At the moment I'm not bothering you.

Bonnie grimaced with irony. – You bother me just with your presence.

- First of all, you should be grateful to have a chance of admiring my beautiful body… - he said, raising his own hand to reach his chest, where the heart lies – And second… Ouch! That hurts, littlebird. I'm only trying to be a nice host, putting you at ease by having with me an healthy conversation.

- We can have one even standing distant.

- You're a party pooper, judgy. – whispered him, shrugging his shoulders – You know, I'm quite old and my ears are not as fine as they used to be…

- I can't believe that you're using such a pathetic excuse only for…

She interrupted her sentence when she noticed that Damon was now by her side. Using his high speed he managed to take her by surprise, offering another ironic smile.

- Only for… what? – he inquired, pretending to be innocent – I really can't understand why you all always take for granted that I'm plotting something.

- Maybe because you're _always_ plotting something?

- That is not correct. – objected him – Since everyone around me seems to be incompetent, I try to have always a plan B. This is not considered as "plotting something", this is otherwise called "being prudent".

- Well, you can _be prudent_ away from me, thanks.

With this she intended to put an end to their conversation, but when she tried to stand up Damon grabbed her wrist, forcing her to sit down again.

- Listen, witchy, we need to talk.

- Talk about what? There's nothing that you and I should discuss about, as far as I'm concerned.

- Don't agree. – he answered with a fancy tone – We kissed. I'm pretty sure that this need to be discussed.

"You don't have to remember me that…" Bonnie thought, rolling her eyes and pretending she wasn't listening to him anymore. She didn't want to remember anything about that night, finding out again how much she hated herself for what she's done with Damon. They kissed, he was right. Bonnie kissed the vampire who ruined – among a lot of other things – her life the most, who treated horribly Caroline and who _turned_ her mother. The vampire who Elena loved for some time now.

She sighed acknowledging this.

Elena was always the matter. Bonnie loved her, but she was starting to feel sick and tired of putting her own life and expectations in second line for keeping her from suffering any other loss.

- I was sad and you… - continued - …you were there.

- This means that if instead of me you encountered Stefan, then…

Her eyes widened while all of her body froze. – Of course not!

Damon couldn't restrain himself from smiling at this one. All the world seemed to prefer his little brother, trusting him with anything, but finally he managed to found someone who favour his kisses. It was strange to know that that person was _judgy_.

- What I wanted to say is that there's nothing to talk about. You love Elena, I can't stand you, that kiss was a huge mistake and, now, we can come back to our reliable relationship of mutual respect.

He let go of her arm, eyes full of confusion. She was right, he loved Elena the most so there was no reason to keep thinking about someone else.

The moment Stefan entered the room and Bonnie got up going near him, however, his self-confidence faded away: her smile while she was speaking to his brother was so damn astonishing that he couldn't understand why he didn't notice it before.

"…yeah, right." Damon thought "Why should I continue thinking about someone else?"

_End._

* * *

**Notes**: This is the first story that I publish here, and this is also the first story completely in english that I write so... Well, be gentle? Haha. I hope this is worth reading and, maybe, also worth reviewing. Long live to the Bamon pairing! ~


End file.
